ISA Intruder
“The ISA has the perfect vehicle for infantry support and transportation – it’s called the dropship. Unfortunately it’s so overspecced that the damn thing costs a fortune and takes up too much hangar space. So they came up with the Intruder as a cheap and expendable battlefield taxi." - Unknown mechanic "Riding an Intruder down from a Cruiser to the ground is bone-jolting, terrifying, and ear-shattering. The exposed cargo bed has had very few comfort concessions – a few straps and a knee-height rail are the best you can expect. Under fire, they have been known to literally shake their passengers out into free fall, and even if you stay on you have little protection from shrapnel, airborne rubbish, and turbulence. Needless to say, the Special Forces troops love the bloody thing.” -Major Andrew James, ISA Engineering “Can you hear this thing creaking? It better fucking hold together until we’re off…” -Natko The ISA Intruder is a versatile, new vehicle added to the ISA military after the liberation of Vekta. Overview '' '' The Intruder is essentially a cargo lift platform that has been modified for combat use. Initially it was seen as a way to get ammo, food, water, and other equipment to teams in the field during battle. However, a desperate yet enterprising ISA soldier managed to successfully convince an Intruder pilot to transport some of his wounded comrades to safety, and so began the myth that it could safely transport personnel. Instead of the standard infantry bay and troops exiting from a forward or rear door as found in many standard dropships, the troops ride directly on top of it in a haphazardous fashion, in a similar way to riding on the back of a pickup truck with jet engines. It has a small profile and the ability to drop troops on the dime. As a result, the Intruder is perfect for rapid deployment operations, but is fairly fragile, and despite great maneuverability has very limited protection for the exposed troops. It also has small wing-mounted rockets and a chin-mounted minigun allowing it to act as a light gunship, but is dwarfed in this role compared to the Overlord with its heavy armor, two VnS-10 Scylla heavy machine guns, and a pair of unguided missile pods. Another advantage over the Overlord dropship is that the Intruder uses wheeled skids allowing it to be moved around with ease while on the ground or when maintenance crews need to move it into hanger bays. The dropships appear to use anti-gravity and thrust-vectoring technology. They are deployed from ISA Cruisers by way of being dropped from a track, in a similar fashion to the tracks on a rollercoaster drop. Killzone 3 The Intruder returns in Killzone 3. Without any other means of air support, the ISA survivors have taken to carrying miniguns while riding Intruders, for performing more aggressive tactics such as actively hunting Helghast Overlord dropships, strafing flights and hit-and-run raids. The Intruders will also be used as a means of active transportation and attack by the Raiders, an ad-hoc unit of airborne infantry commanded by Master Sergeant Rico Velasquez. Trivia *It's unknown how the troops atop the Intruder are able to breathe that high up in the atmosphere of Helghan since there shouldn't be enough oxygen. *It's also unknown how the troops are not getting blown away by strong winds since they're not buckled or holding onto anything. *In an interview, Guerrilla stated that they designed the Intruder to deliberately seem unstable rather than provide a proper means of troop transportation. Gallery Intruder_KZ2_ConceptArt_environment7.jpg|Intruder concept art. ISA Troops on Intruder KZ2.png|ISA troops on an Intruder. Intruders_landing_KZ2.png|A pair of Intruders landing. pl:Intruder_ISA Category:ISA Category:Killzone 2 Category:Vehicles